Shadow Cat Sisters
by DarkCats2345
Summary: The yyh gang has a new mission to protect princess shadow cat demons from the man that distroyed their village 300 years ago named Hakui. Wait what does Hiei and Kurama have to do with these girls and why is Hakui after them?sux at summerys but plz read
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: well hey everyone its kitty and diablo again

Diablo: HI!

Kitty: lol yeah well me and Diablo are going to redo our very first fanfiction that we ever wrote together!

Diablo: YEP! and kitty has some ideas that she wont tell me just yet... neah to her

Kitty: yesh its a secret!

Disclaimer: DarkCat2345 does not own yu yu hakusho or anything in it.

Diablo: anyway! please read and review!

Kitty: enjoy here's the first chappy!

Shadow Cat Sisters Chapter 1

It was a cold and clear night, just as normal as any other night in demon world. Deep in a forest yokimeko forest to be exact (made up) there was a village full of royal cat demon. Not normal cat demons but back in this time the most powerful cat demons alive. Shadow cats. They were once to be said the most feared clan in the forest. But the rumors that were being spread around was that there was a new clan in the forest... no one knew who they were but some said they have seen these new comers... some said that they were shape shifters.. others a gang of dog demons... but the most heard recently it was a clan of wolf demons. No one knew for sure. The Shadow cats on the other hand thought nothing of them, they were a well developed clan that had many warriors, and were unbeatable. Well the shadow cats were proven horribly wrong . Well let us tell you the story from our eyes at least... I mean come on we were the royal daughters of the leader. Well this is what happed on that cold clear night in demon world.

1705 Japan

We were no older than 14 at the time me and my sister... well were twin sisters to be exact. It was a beautiful day, lower 60's and spring was to come soon. We also recently saved two young thieves around our age also who were trying to steal our sacred crest.( its a black jewel that we cry with a yellow full moon shape made out of ruby and a black cat also made out of the special tears we cry in the ruby full moon) Well our older brother Haruko assigned them to be our body guards and make sure we would stay out of trouble... like that could stop us. Either way it was to be our birthday the next day.. and father wanted us to start looking at men to also be welcomed into the royal clan. I mean father... he didn't want us to look at the men it as just the plain fact that we had no choice in the matter at age 15 we were to search for the man we would fall in love with and at age 18 we were to marry the man we loved and we were to stop ageing completely physically .  
but not mentally. 

Well a lot of young men were starting to look at us also ... so our brother again scolded at the slaves once again and made sure they paid attention to us for he didn't know what kind of people would take advantage of us. I mean mother and father we were the oldest daughters out of their many children but we found nothing special about us.. we looked almost exactly a like... well before I tell you that we look like we should introduce ourselves... I'm Neko and im Kat but everyone calls me Katz. Well like I said there was nothing interesting about us Kats had long black hair down right before hitting her waist and Neko had hair that ended 1/2 of an inch below her shoulder. We both had vibrant emerald green eyes and neko had some violet from our mother and Katz had gold from our father , also Kat was 3 inches taller that neko ... nothing special about us at all. any way back to the subject... Our brother told our watchers to pay more attention to us.. but the baka never even noticed that they were guys around our age.. that were we're starting to fancy... even though at the time we would never admit it... we were beyond fancying them... we loved them.. they were by our side for 1 year since they were caught for trying to steal.

One was a handsome fox demon called youko and the other was a stubborn fire demon who was also 1/2 ice demon named Hiei. They were odd always bickering and things like that but we could tell the felt the same as we did for them... we were just afraid to admit it... But the day went on and Youko and Hiei looked like they were thinking about something every important through out the day. But we paid no mind to it really crossed our mind once or twice. But through a day of being pulled to the side and being asked out by young men and us refusing. it was finally dark outside and we had just finished eating dinner. Youko and Hiei had asked us to meet them after dinner so we told father we were just going to go outside and talk and he left upstairs to bed wile all of our other siblings went to their room.

Well at this part we will have to tell you separately since youko and hiei wanted us to meet at different spots.

Neko's Pov

Well after Me and Katz split up I was walking alone to were Hiei told me to meet him. as I walked I listened ... and me being a shadow cat and I hearing very well I heard something in the distance maybe a mile and a half away of something... no something's walking... but I paid no mind to it really. I walked into a woodsy part of out little village and sat down at the bottom of a very large tree that looked to be 300 years old. I sat there for maybe 5 minutes before something dark jumped in front of me and scared me half to death but I could smell it was Hiei. " Hiei what did you bring me out here for so late that was so important" I said petting back the fur on my black cat tail from being frightened by hiei. Hiei was standing there smirking and his eyes looked as if he was looking me over. " answer me when I talk to you!" I yelled getting frustrated at hiei for being so cocky and silent and I didn't really like him staring at me either. " Hn" he said taking his eyes off of me and slowly walked up to me looking me in the eye.

I sorda stepped back and my mouth got a little dry.. I hated but loved the way he was staring at me. He circled around me and I leaned up on the tree and he put both hands on each side of the tree making me look into those crimson eyes of his. They were full of something I have only seen in the eyes of my brother when he was around his mate and they were talking. " what are you staring at, why are you so close to me and what did you want to talk about!" I said a little above a whisper. Hiei blinked and had a total serious face then said " I'm staring at you onna obviously, and I brought you out here to say that I lo--" he was cut off there was a blue explosion and the force of it there us to the side me landing on top of him. I knew what he was about to say but it just completely left my mind.  
" the village its being attacked!" I yelled starting to get up. " no neko don't go in there you'll be killed" hiei said trying to keep me from going. " I'm the one that is suppose to protect you!" hiei yelled over the explosions happening. " no there's no time I have to save my village its my duty as one of their royal ones!" I yelled got out of his grasp and started to run towards the village. I heard him yell my name and then I ran into someone."

Katz Pov

Well after me and Neko split up I was walking alone to were youko told me to meet him... as I walked I listened and I heard something behind me and turned around no one was there. So I kept walking until I walked through one of the many woodsy parts of our village and there was a stream with a small pond at the end. I sat by the pond and there was a rose bush. Me being obsessed with flowers I picked one and smelled it as I sat by the pond. I noticed someone standing by a tree and started walking towards me. I stood up but I turned out to be youko. "Hey" he said to me smiling and walked up to me. " hey, why did you bring me out here just to talk about something?" I asked with curiosity it did take me a wile to get here after all. He smile lowered into a smirk and he got even more close to me and I started to freak out in my head.

Youko took the rose out of my hand and put it in my hair. "your beautiful and fragile just like a rose" he said. " what do you mean by that youko " I stuttered out in embarrassment my face turning redder by the second. This only made his smile widen. he knew he had me trapped , I mean he was just standing there in front of me, awfully close, smiling, and then he says something sweet wile putting a rose in my hair, just like a fairy tale. " what I mean by this is that I love - "  
youko was cut off. My fairy tale crashed. An explosion threw us to the ground and I scrambled up looking around for a few seconds. " The village!" I said and started to run. " no don't go" youko grabbed my hand and turned me around. " you'll be killed " he finished. " no its my job to protect the village!" I said trying to get out of his grasp. " and its my job to protect you!" youko said not letting go. " youko.. plea" I didn't get to finish youko pulled me close into an embrace and gave a short kiss. "I love you" he said and let go of me. " and I to you" I said and gave him once last look then ran off out of the forest part and right into someone."

Normal Pov

Well it turned out we ran into each other... what a coincidence right? Well we looked at each other and neko said " hurry let get to the castle"  
So we ran off and when we got to the main part of the village there were buildings on fire and demons fighting everywhere...they were off demos wearing cloaks, the skin you could see on them was red looking and they bled blue blood. We grabbed the nearest weapon of fallen demons both katana's and a few daggers. We both killed demons that were burning homes and grabbed stray children and took them to the assigned ground for whenever there was an attack to take all women children and survivors there. We could only save 3 of the women we say and each of their two children one woman panicking missing one but we go her to the grounds, the ones that had a head start had already made it there, but we decided to go check if there were any survivors.

When we got back to the village 5 minutes later the last of the demons were leaving.. all we saw was our friends and some of our family laying dead on the ground, our older brother Haruko ... he was still alive but barely... he grabbed Katz leg and scared her to death. " Katz.. please.. get away from here and do me a favor" He said barely above a whisper. " what brother " she said back leaning down tears falling from her eyes to see her older brother in this position. " I cant handle this pain please just end it for me" Haruko said. " but brother I cant!" Katz said crying even more now as neko leaned down next to her also crying. "do as he says Katz he's protected us for all our lives its the least you can do " neko choked. "why cant you do it" Katz asked. "because he was not the one who asked me"  
Neko looked down at her brother who muttered "please" to Katz. " goodbye bother I'll miss you" Katz lifted her Katana above his heart and he smiled at her as she plunged the katana into is chest then he fell limp.

Neko helped her sister up both still tearing up. We walked up the steps of the burning castle but we did not care. we went into the main room were we had family conversations and were shocked and hurt by what we saw. Our mother and father over in a corner with their heads chopped off, our youngest brother hovered over our two little sisters in a protective way.. all stabbed in the heart...in the middle of the room our bother the middle child stabbed in the head along with two more of our younger sisters and brother they were chopped and clawed up.. Neko fell to her knees crying muttering words like "why , why now, why this, why not me" Katz was standing there to shocked sobbing her eyes out. Then we heard laughter, manic laughter. A man appeared her had long strait black hair going mid way down his back, red glowing eyes, wearing black fighting clothing. " Neko , Kat ill be waiting for you in the future, never think I'm not there, never think that I'm not watching, and never think I will never show up, because I will , don't forget the name Hakui. And he disappeared into the shadows. Neko threw a dagger into his direction but it hit wall.

Katz walked over to neko helped her up and we ran out of the castle back to the grounds were the villagers were suppose to be, but they were no were in sight. We thought they either got captured by those demons or ran off because they thought they were not safe enough. One thing was sure there was no trace of them ever being here, no one. So we went back to the village and started to dig graves thinking that youko and hiei fled off with the others we had no one else to live for but our selves. So we dug all night 42 graves for 42 bodies men women children and then over to another side of the village there was the graves of the royal shadow cat demons. 10 graves for the 10 lost in this night and all the next day we buried the bodies and set flowers on the grave. After that we looked to see if we missed anyone, but none were found, so we fled off to the human world hoping to find a new and better life.

That is what happened that night in demon world, a night that we will never forget and will haunt our hearts forever.

Tokyo Japan 2005

"hey neko! look at what I found, I want it I want it I want it!" A girl who looked about age 18 with long black hair with red highlights up in a pony tail, Emerald green eyes with gold in them, wearing a red tank top with some jeans along with some black and red vans said to her friend holding up a HIM t-shirt.  
"Oh calm down Katz I know you like Ville Valo but we still need to buy more important things" a girl who looked about 18 with strait black hair that stopped a little after her shoulders said who was obviously Neko. She had emerald green eyes with violet in them wearing a black t-shit that said "everyday I think people cant get any stupider, everyday I'm proven horribly wrong" along with a baggy pair of dark blue jeans and some black chucks. " oh and what's that more important stuff.. manga's, anime DVD's, or anime wall scrolls.. or hold on anime plushies!" Katz said to her twin sister glaring at her demanding a response. " oh come on Katz you know you like anime too!" neko said giving her a pouty face and spinning around.

" Yeah I do.. but please you know I have to get everything HIM then I will be complete!" Katz said whining. " fine... here's a 20 go buy the fucking world" Neko said handing her sister a 20 dollar bill. " will do jackass " Katz replied and ran to the cash register of hot topic and bought the t-shirt. " did you buy the world like I asked?" Neko asked sarcastically. " yep!" Katz said with a smile . " good " The two girls walked over to the food court, they were in the mall and split up with a friend of theirs who wanted to go to different stores than them." why are we going in the food court again?" neko asked. " because we need to meet back up with Shane remember? he is our ride back home" Katz said in a matter of factly voice. "yeah I was planning to steal his car" Neko said with a smirk. " we need keys dumbass" Katz said rolling her eyes at one of her evil schemes again.

" I got them " neko said smirking and took out shane's car keys that also held the keys to his house and every other thing he had that needed a key and jingled them like a bell. " no you didn't he's going to soo freak out! you better give them back if you don't ill make you" Katz said warningly. " yeah yeah just let me have my fun will ya?" Neko begged. " maybe..." Katz teased as a guy that looked about 19 with back length silver hair, amber eyes, tan skin, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and jeans, came walking up to them. " hey Shane ready to go ?" Neko said smiling at him as he answered back with a " yeah lets get the hell outta here" . They walked out of the mall and went out to the parking lot to a Silver Celica (why because we like them!) and Shane reached into his pocket and then into his other pocket and started to look threw his bag that get got from shopping. " have any of you guys seem my keys" Shane asked with worry in his voice still looking in his pockets again.

" OMG SHANE YOU LOCKED THEM IN YOU CAR!" Neko yelled pointing at his car. "WHAT!" he looked in his car and saw nothing their then neko threw the keys at him once he looked up and they hit him in the face. " ow... don't do that to me, you get back seat now" he said smirking as Katz jumped in the front seat happily. " yay now I get to choose the radio station!" she yelped hyperly. " yeah yeah" neko said looking out the window as they drove into the Sunday evening traffic of Tokyo. about an half an hour of Katz and Neko's whining and comments being made back and fourth and driving Shane insane. The car stopped in front of a pretty large apartment complex. " thx Shane here's 15 $ for gas sorry for all the traffic! " Neko said handing him the money. " no problem Neko ill be here in the morning to pick ya'll up for school" he said and waved bye to the two twin sisters and drove off. " come on fucker " Katz said taking out the keys and unlocked the door and they walked in and went into the kitchen setting their bags down.

(okay since we really don't feel like describing a house and it is quite annoying we'll give u the links to what it looks like and if you care you can look if u don't... well then don't)  
Kitchen: http/ Living room: http/ http/ Katz Bedroom: http/www.bargainshopper.ca/ashleyfurniture/bedrooms/images/Venture.jpg Neko's Bedroom: http/www.bargainshopper.ca/ashleyfurniture/bedrooms/images/Esprit.jpg Guest Bedroom: http/ man I'm so freaking hungry!" Neko said opening the fridge and taking out left over chicken lo mien from the night b4 and putting it in the microwave.  
"yeah me to!" Katz said getting up and making some cereal (lucky charms haha). Wile they made their food Neko put turned on their stereo and started to play some Cradle of filth and then ate her food once and a wile stopping to sing. wile Katz was too busy eating her lucky charms and looked lost in thought. "Cold was my soul Untold was the pain I faced when you left me A rose in the rain So I swore to the razor That never enchained Would your dark nails of faith Be pushed through my veins again" Neko sang wile Katz eye twitched. " earth to Katz " Neko said. " huuuuuuuuh" was Katz response as she shot up from looking at her empty bowl of milk. " watcha thinking about? " neko asked looking to her sister with curiosity. "were did all my lucky charms go?" She answered back laughing , Neko laughed to but then asked " no really what's wrong?" " I don't know I feel like something is going to happen soon good but yet horribly bad" She answered her sister wile putting her bowl in the sink. " you know what... I have the same feeling" Neko replied.

Elsewhere in Tokyo

" ah dammit I wonder what the toddler wanted me to wait in the park for " a guy with slicked back hair wearing a green school uniform said. " yusuke is that you? Did koemna tell you to wait here for something important also " A rather handsome guy with long red hair and emerald green eyes said wearing a light red school uniform said. " yo, kurama, yeah he said " the guy named yusuke looks at watch " in 5 minutes I should know why I had to meet here" Yusuke said. " hm... same" kurama confirmed. " YO! Yusuke! " a very annoying voice came from a not so attractive guy with elfish styled orange hair and beady eyes wearing white Elvis looking clothes said. " hey kurama, your here to, what are yawl doing here , what I got it, you got a message from koemna to! " he laughed cheesily. " no shit Sherlock baka you never stop getting stupider do you kewabara" yusuke said eye twitching slightly. " you take that back! " kewabara said between clenched teeth.  
All the sudden from the tree above them a sorda short guy (I'm making him taller in my fic which means he's taller that 5'5) with black hair that defied gravity, crimson red eyes, wearing all black fighting outfit covered by an all black cloak jumped out of the tree. " hn" is all he said. " hello to you to Hiei " yusuke said sarcastically.

" guys! " a bubbly voice came from above them and a girl with blur hair and pink eyes wearing a pink kimono riding on an ore (I think) yelled. " koemna wants to see yall now!" she said when she was lowered down to them. " we can see that botan just open the damn portal" yusuke said as a portal appeared under him and he fell in. After yusuke everyone else jumped in and landed in Koemnas office. " please sit everyone " Koemna said. " well toddler what do you want us here for? "  
Yusuke said looking bored. " I'm not a toddler!" koemna yelled but continued " anyways I brought you here because there is two royal cat -demon princesses that need protection." Koemna clicked a button on a remote and pictures of Neko and Katz popped up. " whoa two very hot princesses! " Kewabara said drooling Yusuke nodding in agreement. Hiei sank into the corner of the room after he saw the pictures and Kurama looked to be deep in thought. Koemna continued " we recently found out that there are two remaining cat demons from the royal shadow cat clan that was under attacked by a very powerful Demon named Hakui 300 years ago classified demon: Unknown , all we know is that he is wanted by both demon and spirit worlds and that he is after these two princesses and has been watching them since they were little girls" koemna stopped for air.

" Rumor has it he wants one for a bride and one to absorb for power so he will have ultimate power over demons , in these two princesses is more rare than in any shadow cat and we have no idea were they have gotten it from but if they were to fully power up both of these girls would be classified as S class demons. From rumors yet again Hakui isn't planning on attacking them for 4 to 5 more months from this day forward, Your mission in to protect these princesses and make sure nothing harms them, because if they get in the wrong hands , it could be the end of us all, the only thing that can make them power up emotional/ physically trying is a bluish liquid that is unidentified as of right now, You will officially be transferred to Kimeota high school were they go to school at and be foreign exchanged students, when you meet them , tell them your mission I'm sure their cat instincts have already told them that your coming. " Koemna finished. " any questions? " Koemna asked looking at everyone. " yeah! can I marry the one with the shortish hair... hell can I marry them both! " Kewbara yelled as a random rock hit him in the head and you heard Hiei growl " your suppose to be protecting them with hearing that they would probably die of the fear of seeing your ugly face!" Kurama snickered and Yusuke was laughing and pointing at kewabara. " take that back shrimp!" Kewbara grunted.

"ill take nothing back for I speak the truth" Hiei was standing in front of kewabara hands on his katana. " kewbara sat back down muttering something about know it all pine coned head shrimps. " okay any real questions that wont start a fight? " Koemna asked once again. "yeah, what happened to the rest of the shadow cat clan" Kurama asked looking at koemna with a curious expression. " they all died... if any escaped we haven't heard from them in about 300 years" Koemna said as Kurama looked away in thought. " any more questions " he asked once again, no one said nothing " good then get out and pack for your mission!" koemna said as a portal appeared and they all walked through it.

Yusuke and kewbara said later or kurama and hiei and left to their home wile kurama and hiei stood their in silence for a wile. " you never did get to tell her, back then did you hiei?" Kurama said in a wondering tone. " and what is it to you fox! stay out of my business" Hiei snapped and jumped away into the trees. " heh, this is going to be a mighty interesting mission." Kurama muttered to himself as he started to walk home and pack for what would happen tomorrow.

kitty: YAY! I wrote this all by my self and I finished it at 4:00 am in the morning! boy am I tired! yall better appreciate this lol

Diablo sleepy sleepy sleepy ZZZzzzZzzzZz

Kitty: see even my bestest friend fell asleep on me!

Diablo: read... sleepy... and... sleepy...review... sleepy ZZzzzZzzzZzzzZ

Kitty: yeah plz lol see she's even muttering it in her sleep! but yeah this chapter was mainly to explain what was going on and getting to know the characters

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!

Kitty: later and I love you all even though I duno you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diablo: HIYA PEOPLE! I'm writing this one now! muwahahahahahah

Kitty: dont mind her. to much candy.

Diablo: nu uh...

Kitty: pulls out 30 empty sour patch kids bags yea huh!

Diablo: shifty eyes it wasnt me...stuffs candy in mouth

Kitty: sigh see wat i have to put up with?

Diablo: BUT U LOVE ME! tackels kitty in hug

Kitty: AHHHHH!

Disclamer: Kitty and Diablo own non of this excapt the idea and so far the characters that arent YYH.

Diablo: and if we did, id use all the money on cds and cloths...which i have to much of...the cloths... u can NEVER have to many cds...

"So, this is the school?" Yusuke asked as they got out of Kurama's red viper. "That would say that it is." Kurama pointed to a sigh that said 'Welcom to Kimeota high school! We hope you injoy your stay!' Well, the last sentence wasnt fully correct. See, someon took paint and crossed out stay and put fuck. "Great greating." Yusuke laughed a bit. "Well, lets get to the office before school acctualy starts." Kuwabara acctualy said something smart. Yusuke and Kurama just stare as they walk down the hall, stoping in front of a door that said OFFICE, which also had some...err profanity, on it. "This is it..." Kuwabara asked when they entered the office. It was jsut one small room with a door that lead to the nurses and another that lead to the princiables office. There was a woman siting at a front desk reading something and everyonce and a while sighing. "Uhm, excuse me maam, we're here to pick up our sceduals. We're the excange students." Kurama asked politly. "Here." She said sighing again and not taking her eyes off the book as she hands Kurama four papers. Some yelling started to come from the office and they quickly left. "Wow, its already past first peirod." Yusuke said as he looked at his paper. "YES! I missed math!" He shouted in the empty hallway and laughed. "Well I'm off to class. Comeing Hiei? It seems we have most of the same classes." Kurama sighed and started up to the 4th floor, for Senoirs. "Come on Urimeshi, we need to get to class!" Kuwabara said as they started up another stair well to get to the Junior classes. "AHHHH NOOOOO ITS MINE!" They heard once they where on the second floor, still having to go up another one. "ITS MINE NOW! MUWAHAHAHHA!" they heard as two girls zoomed past them, up the stairs. "SISSY! GIVE IT BACK!" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" They heard as the girls dissapeared. "Wow..." Kuwabara said, drooling. "Wait...wasnt...no...eh lets just get to class..." Yusuke sighed and finished walking up to the 3rd floor.

(Neko's POV)

I was having that dream again. The one about that night. I have it all the time latly. It was when we found our brother, when he was still barley alive. He reached out for Kitz's leg, then he opened his mouth...and...meowed?oO He did it again! Wait...I know that meow anywhere. "Go away Mr.Kitty..." I grumbled as i peeked my eyes open a bit to look at my slighly large, white beatiful cat. Ok, maybe he wasnt slightly large...BUT HE'S SO CUTE! He meowed again. "I'm up..." I said as i tryed to drift back into dream land. He poked me with his claw, it didnt hurt, it scared me. "AH! IM UP!" I said, shoting strait up in bed just in time to see my cat walk out of my room, most likey to wake up Kitz. "God, what a night..." I said as i got up and started to search threw my cloths. I sliped on a pair of bondage pants and a shirt that was black and in green writing said "Its always funny till someone looses an eye ball...Then its fuckin halerious!" as i put my head threw the top of the shirt, i glanced at hte clock. It said 8:45. "Huh, wow i woke up late...SCHOOL! O SHIT!" i quickly ran into my sisters room, our cat was still trying to get her up. There was cloths and junk all over the floor. 'I have to get her to clean tonight.' I though as i jumped on her bed. "WAKE UP JACKASS!" I screamed as i pulled off her HIM blanket, her comforter and sheets where already all over the edge of the bed. "i dont wana..." She mummbled and i rolled my eyes. "Its only..." She looked at her clock. "8:46! AHHH WE'RE LATE!" She ran around her room, most likely looking for clean cloths. She sliped on a skirt that had 3 layers and some thigh highs with lace in the back, keeping the tight black shirt she sleep with on as she grabed her boots and arm warmers.

She ran into the kitchen, I'm just walking behind her, already have puten in my shoes while she was running around. "Mine or yours?" I asked as she stared to reach for keys. "Mine, but you drive, i gota put me feet on!" She handed me the keys to her black sports car. As we where walking to the elevatior, she started to put on her shoes, almost triping. She was trying to lace up her first boot, leaning on the door, right when it opened. "AHH! DAMN DOOR!" She said and crawled in, me right behind her laughing, as she put both shoes on and glared at me. "Neah." She said as she tried to finish tieing them up. "Think we'll get in trouble"  
She asked me. I just raised my eye brows in a 'what do you think?' expression and walked out of the elevator and to her car in the parkin lot. "MY BABY!" She yelled and hugged her car. "Just get in." I rolled my eyes at her slight childish ways. "Yes sissy." She chuckled a bit as my eye twiched. "Dont. Call. Me. That." I turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot quickly and made our way down town to the school. Why did we have to be in an apartment so far from the god damned school?o, yea, beacuse Kitz wanted to live near a pool. Which was acctualy a bit closer to the school than it was our apart. I wonder about my sister sometimes...

"So...your haveing the dream too?" She asked, her face solem for once. "What do you think it means?" She asked, taking my silence for a yes, which it was. "Nothing. Just...remebering." I said quietly. "What if its-" She stoped herself and looked down at her feet. We jsut droped it and she stared at the radio, which was off. "Turn it on for god sake!" I smirked as she lunged for the on button, The Killers started to blast threw the stero. "AND IM MR. Brightside!" we both laughed a small bit, well her more than me. She goes CRAZY for this song.

(Kitz pov)

A few minutes later, we where in the office, and boy where we in deep shit. Mr. Greensberg, the princible, was yelling at us for how late we where, every single day. Its not my fault i like to sleep in, or that the god damned alarm clock doesnt wake me up...maybe i forgot to turn it on again...that would explain a lot...O no, he's taking out the yellow slips! That means detention! Wait...why is he puting it back. "Girls, i have decided, that you will help with the junior classes. Since, after all, you are top in some of your classes." He narrowed his eyes at us, what can i say, we suck at math! "So you will help get some juniors up to speed and ready for next year. For how many days you where late, you get a week." My eyes bulged out. "Thats 7 weeks! We have to help thouse fuckers AND do our work, AND get into a colloge!" I yelled. "YES YOU DO MS. . YOU BOTH KEEP GETING LATE TO YOUR CLASSES, I WILL ADD ON MORE TIME! I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVE TO DO IT INTO THE SUMMER!" He was exsadoratng a bit...it was only the end of Septermber...Which means.  
HOLLOWEEN! YES! "Ms. are you paying attion?" He snaped me back to see my sister had goten up, her arms crossed, and was heading to the door. "Good day sir." I said, grubling as we headed out of the office, fliping off the secretay that HATES us. Hey, it not our fault we can get guys and she cant. I snickered to myself and Neko looked at me, giving me a dirty look. "What? I didnt do anything!" I said and pulled out a pack of poptarts, my breakfast.

"Kitz..." She said, i could tell she had a small burst of energy. "Yesum?" I asked, stuffing a peice into my mouth. "Mine.." She said and snached the poptarts out of my hand and ran down the hall way. "AHHHH NO ITS MINE!" I yelled and raced after her, up the stairs. MINE NOW! MUWAHAHAHHA!" She yelled as we ran by some boys, both having a weird sent. 'Hum a half demon..' I though as we got up to our hall way. "SISSY! GIVE IT BACK!" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" she said and shoved a poptart into her mouth and gave me the one I was eating. yes, i know, her being 'hyper' does last to long does it? well, unlike me, she doesnt get a high off of air...

sigh its finally the end of second period. Boy did Mr.Santoni, our History teacher, get mad at us for being late...We already got this speach from Mr.Greensberg.  
I really dont need it from her, so class ended early...for us. We, well I, said that we had to go help out thouse fuckin Jrs. GOD I HATE THEM! i dont know why,  
i use to be one. And i only know, o say, half of them? But most of them hate us to hell...It is not our fault we can acctualy fight...Ok maybe it is, but thats not the point. "So, what class you wana do first?" I asked, reciving a smirk. I knew exaclty who she though of. Mr. Brown (Kitty: MR.BROWNS IN HERE! YAY.  
Diablo: knew youd like it!). See, we had him last year, and boy was he fun. He's an english teacher, and boy is he hot! Also, he's only 25! Youngest teacher we got! And the coolest. I did say he was cool right? RIGHT? hehe... We both turned down into another hall way and stoped at hte first door. I heard a deep voice comeing from inside, and another answered back, obviusly pissed. "O MR.BROWNNNN!" I yelled as i opened the door and saw the brown haired teacher turn to me. "Why, hello girls." He laughed.

(Normal POV)

Kitz and Neko walked into the room, geting glares from half the people, mostly girls, and cat calls from most the guys. "We're here to help the fuckin Jrs cuz half are failin." I said with a wide, crazyed smile. "Well then, maybe you can explain to this new kid the format of an essay. Him and his friend seem to be haveing the most trouble..." He sighed and pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who where in the back of the class room. "Can we take them out of here?" Kitz asked. "It seems like we arnt welcomed anyway." Neko said, low that only ktiz could hear, making Kitz smile get bigger. "Yes, but make sure they get to there next class will you?" Mr.Brown dissmissed the two boys. As they walked down the hall Kuwabara was walking in front, down to the feild outside, Yusuke was walking behind him with his hands on the back of his head, and Kitz and Neko where walking right beside them. Suddelny, out of boredom, Kitz started to strut like Yusuke and put her hand behind her head. SHe also had a goofy grin on. Neko smirked as Kitz made it look like she was about to trip...And did. "Owchy!" Kitz said and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back at her. "Are you ok pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked, and was at Kitz' side in a minute. "Get away from her you moron, she most likely geting into more pain seeing you." yusuke mummbled. "SAY IT TO MY FACE URIMISHE!" Kuwbara yelled and that started a huge fight. Then, Kitz started to crack up laughing, still on the floor. "You guys are the most coolest Jr's we got. Dont you agree?" Kitz stoped laughing and turned to Neko. "Eh." Neko shrugged with a small smirk. "AHHH Viiiiiibbbbrraaatttyyy." Kitz laughed and reached into Neko's lower pants pocket. "Why did you say that?" Kuwabara asked. "Cuz...I saw this.." She pulled out a phone. "...Vibrating. It was cool!" Kitz opened it up. "City morge, you kill em we chill em!" She said in a 'chipper' voice. "Yea?...ok, so thats two bodys?...GREAT! Yea...well we got two here already...Yeaaa we brought mine...No we dont use the bike here...YAY! OK! Pick up in 10 minutes." Kitz got off the ground and yelled. "Who?" Neko asked. "Shane. 10 minutes. frount gate." Kitz bent down and put the phone back in her sisters pocket.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to stair, untill Neko growled and glared. "Huh?" Kitz asked like she didnt know wat happend and stood back up. "nothing.  
where are you two going?" Yusuke asked. "To pick up two dead bodys. Ya'll comin?" Kitz asked. "If it means geting outa here, fine. " Yusuke shrugged. "Comeon we got 8 mins ta sneak out and get to my baby!" Kitz said and looked at Neko. Neko smirked and Kitz jsut smirked and then spead into a smile. "One." Kitz said.  
"Two." Neko. "THREE!" Both of them said and took of racing, Yusuke and Kuwabara running after them. Neko winked at her sister as they jumped down the stairs, earning a laugh from her. "WEEE!" Kitz screamed as she jumped the next set of stairs and ran up to her sister, who was ahead by a few feet. Once they got into the parking lot, Yusuke and Kuwabara yelling at them, Neko spritned and got to the car, fallowed by Kitz a few second later scareming "MY BABY!" And tackling her car. "I missed you! Yes i did!" She hugged it like a mainiac. " You pant guys pant run pant to pant Fast!" Yusuke said trying to catch his breath. "I know, we learned from the best." Neko said and looked up at a window in the school and smikred. Kitz had reached into Neko's pockets again and pulled out keys. "I'm driving!" She said just as Shane drove up to the front gate in his car with a girl in the front seat. She had brown hair with many blonde streaks and was very tan. She had a small smile on as she saw the group. "Comeon, Lets go! I dont have all day!" Shane laughed and Neko and Kitz hoped into there own car as Yusuke and Kuwabara got into the back. "Wait, what had you said earlyer about dead bodys?" Kuwabara asked, gulping. "your asking me this now"  
Kitz laughed like a crazy person and drove out of the parking lot, fallowing Shane.

(WIth Kurama and Hiei)

'Im bored. I already know all this...' Kurama sighed and looked out into the window, sinceing Yusuke and Kuwabara in the parking lot. 'they shouldnt be skiping! We have a mission to do.' He rolled his eyes and then they went wide in shock. There, kneeling on the ground was Kitz, reaching into Neko's pockets. He was shocked, and he didnt hide it. 'Still as i remeber her, so beautiful...' He heard Youko say in his head. Kitz had stood back up and then Neko looked up at him, right in the eyes. He noticed a small shock in them, but saw her hide it with a smirk. She was good like that. Thats why her and Hiei always got along. He looked over at Hiei, who had his head leaning on his hand, which was proped up, looking like he was sleeping. 'what will he do when he finds out that Yusuke and Kuwabara found them?' Kurama thought with a sigh and looked back to see the black car they had been standing next to gone. The rest of the day had been boring and finally, Kurama and Hiei where walking back to his car. "Well, did you find anything?" Kurama asked. "Hn." He mummbled. 'He must be so mad that he, of all people, cant find Neko. Kitz and him where the only ones who could...Then again, I know how he feels.' Kurama though in his head and he opened his car door and sat down, looking at his cell phone. '14 missed calls, 2 messages. I wonder who.' He though as he looked at the numbers. One was Yusukes cell and the other was one he didnt know. "Hey this is Suichi, leave a message and i'll get back to you." He heard his message start. "HEY KURAMA! We found the girls, right now i'm in a bathroom stall at a fast food palce. Anyway, they said you two could come over tonight, Neko said she had something to ask us all. I dont know what. But i think she knows who we are." the rest was the address and how to get to the apartment.

"Suichi huh? Human name i guess. Well, I'm sure by my voice you can tell who this is. And i bet Yusuke already called you. Let me jsut say this. DONT get involved. I know you fox. And you better stay out of this." He emediatly knew who it was, Neko. But what did she meant Dont get invloved? Involved with what?  
Do they know about...They must... God this was going to be a confusing night. He hung up the phone and started to drive to the apart. scilence the whole way there.  
(Yes i know im skiping a lot of time but o well) Kurama sighed as he knocked on the door, Hiei right behind him. Neko opened the door and let him and Hiei in.  
"Kurama...Hiei..." She nodded in acknowlegement. "Everyones over there." She pointed to the open living room. I saw Hiei walk past us, slightly brushin aganist Neko like they use to, it was kind of like a hug to them. I turned and saw her...kitz. She took one look at he and smiled, most likely not reconizing me. Then she saw Hiei and screamed. "HIEI!" he face had shock writen all over it. "Baka. Yes it me." He smirked. "Long time no see." She laughed and Shane looked at her oddly. "You know him?" He asked, brotherly. "Yes this is Neko's-" She got a warning glare from Neko. "Neko's bodygaurd. I wasnt going to say anything." She gave an innocent smirk. "Right." Neko rolled her eyes and sat down. "So, who are you?" Kitz looked at me and asked. "My human name is Suichi, but my friends call me Kurama." That was it. Her face went into shock and tear thretened to fall. BUt they didnt, she never cryed unless frusterated. But they where close.

(Normal pov)

Kitz looked at Hiei and Neko, then back and Kurama. Shane looked at them confused. "Whats happning?" He asked, worred for Kitz. "Nothing...just.  
Where on earth did you get that nick name?" Kitz snapped at Kurama. "My demon. His name is Yoko Kurama. Seems you know him very well." Kurama smirked with a hint of gold in his eyes. "You cocky bastered..." Kitz laughed and jumped up, tackling Kurama to the ground. "I MISSED YOU!" She yelled laughing. After that, they all talked about everything. Secretly Kurama and Kitz where holding hands, but no one but Neko saw. It ended up after a while with Kurama laying onthe couch with Kitz laying on him, and Hiei and Neko just siting next to the other, while the others where on the floor, Shane having fallen asleep on the floor. "Hey Neko, you have any food?" Yusuke asked. "We do, but we arnt cookin tonight, you guys can go downstairs into the resturant thingy if you wana." Kitz sugested. "OK LETS GO!" Kuwabara and Yusuke ran out for the food while Jelwly Neko and Hiei fallowed behind slowly. "Are you uncomfortable yet?" Kurama asked and Kitz faced him. Knowing he ment the game she smirked and payed attion to his hands. "No." She said but suprisingly, he didnt move his hands, but his face, closer to her. "What about now?" He asked, there noses touching, his peperment breath lightly blowing on her. "No." She whispeared. "What about now?" He asked and got even closer, if that was possible. "No." He kissed her gently on the lips, and she returned it. "Told you i wasnt." She said when they broke appart. He just smilded and started to kiss her more. Suddenly they heard the door open and Kitz just moved her head slightly so it was where it was before, nuzling his neck.

"Hey, look at that." Jewly smiled and there was a sudden flash, she was holding a camara. "This is going in the book." She giggled and sat down again, everyone with her, carrying food. "Eh i shall burn that book one day." Kitz growled. "Hey Neko, wheres Hiei?" Kitz asked. "Hn." Neko mummbled and shrugged. "I wouldnt know. I am not his keeper." She snapped, obvusly something had happened.

Diablo: OK OK I AM SO SRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT SOMETHING CAME UP!

Kitty: hey, that make out scene sounds very familar...

Diablo: Im going away now...

kitty: diablo and ... sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!

Diablo: runs away

Kitty: READ AND REVEIW! THX BYE! 


End file.
